eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
E20 Series 2, Episode 03
Plot At 10A Turpin Road, Stevie checks the photos of Arminta's party on matesgate. In the front room, Sol and Naz continue to flirt, until Stevie breaks them up, horribly hungover. Naz kicks the boys out so she and Stevie can have a quiet chat. Sol and Asher head into the street where Asher spots Jane Beale, complaining about the trainers he sold. The pair of them duck into the Laundrette to hide. Back at the flat Naz gets a text from her mum, telling her to come home, but Stevie begs her to stay behind a little longer. Asher and Sol make it to the community centre to practice their dancing, only for Zainab and a group of other women come for a salsa class, mistaking Asher for their dance teacher Roger. Asher plays along, taking their money and teaching them. Naz and Asher head to the Minute Mart were Patrick informs Stevie that her card has been declined, and begins to worry that Olly may have taken the money out of her account, giving them nothing to pay with. Stevie and Naz walk down the street were Stevie bumps into a guy who accidentally soaks her, forcing them to return to the flat to allow Stevie to change. Stevie goes through Naz's bag to find her ringing phone, finding Naz's plain clothes and Naz takes offence, growing more annoyed when Stevie starts talking about marriage. At the community centre, Asher continues to teach the women to dance, but the real Roger turns up, Sol and Asher both making a runner with the money, being chased by Roger and Zainab. The two of them wind up in the allotments, practising the dance until Zainab turns up having followed them. Asher tries to give the money back, but Zainab tells him to keep it, claiming that he did at least teach them some dance move. Naz gets more texts, and Stevie starts to ask if it's the taxi driver from the other night. Naz starts questioning Stevie about men she likes, and Stevie confesses she likes the Asian man from the tube the previous night. They find a flyer for Masala Masood in the pocket and Naz calls it. Asking for delivery. Stevie then calls Naz's mother, informing her that Naz will have a geography trip to Cardiff next weekend. Tamwar arrives with the curry delivery, and Naz sends him upstairs to find Stevie in bed. Outside Naz bumps into Ekin, who takes her back home. Tamwar discovers that Stevie has no money and leaves with the curry. Back at her parent's house, Naz shares tea with her parents and Ekin, who Mr Mehmet is arranging to marry Naz. Cast Regular cast *Asher Levi - Heshima Thompson *Naz Mehmet - Emaa Hussen *Sol Levi - Tosin Cole *Stevie Dickinson - Amanda Fairbank-Hynes Guest cast *Ekin Beg - Hemi Yeroham *Zainab Masood - Nina Wadia *Jane Beale - Laurie Brett *Heather Trott - Cheryl Fergison *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Mr Mehmet - Nayeef Rashed *Mrs Mehmet - Myriam Acharki *Roger - Eddie Elliot Places *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Laundrette *Turpin Road *10A Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre *Walford Allotments *Mr and Mrs Mehmet's house Category:E20 Episodes